Wildcats
The Wildcats are a tight-knit group of seven former Typhos Security agents led by the defector Anathos Domini. They formerly made up a large portion of T.S.X. Clandestine Task Force Epsilon Six, an elite team involved in weeding out and disposing of spies and assassinating detractors of the organization. When Anathos discovered the truth behind her existence and abandoned Typhos, many of the Epsilon Six members came with her, either out of loyalty or personal reasons, and became known as the Wildcats. The Wildcats go by big cat-themed codenames and make use of a starship called the Sudden Death ("you only get one chance"). Members Leo :Main article: Anathos Domini Leo, or the Lioness, is the leader of the Wildcats and commands utmost respect and loyalty from her comrades. Her real identity is Anathos Domini, a battle android created by Typhos Security based on DI-LAWS blueprints. She wields powerful built-in weapons, extradimensional abilities such as teleportation, and a strategic, albeit increasingly unhinged mind. Tiger Gyan Majumdar, codename Tiger, is the Wildcats' second-in-command and a powerful martial artist. An older man heavily bio-engineered for increased strength, speed and agility, he shows no sign of external robotics, having a distaste for appearing non-human. He prefers to fight with his fists or a quarterstaff, but is a capable gunman. Very levelheaded, he believes one should never underestimate an opponent and therefore never holds back against anyone. As a result he often over''estimates opponents, causing the other Wildcats to seem him as unconfident and overly careful, something that cripples his capability for leadership. But as Tiger sees it, rather that than risk defeat to overconfidence. Very loyal to both Typhos and Anathos, Tiger was torn when his superior defected and only followed her after asking the other Wildcats-to-be for advice. Even now he harbors some uncertainties whether he made the right choice. Lynx A calm and careful woman, '''Lynx' is the team's spy and secret trump card thanks to her rare ability to "hack" other people's senses. Born blind, Lynx volunteered as a subject for Typhos Security's "Second Sight" program, an experiment in bio-engineered telepathy that would let humans synchronize their visual brainwaves with others and see from their eyes. The process never worked properly with standard subjects, who could never adjust to seeing from two sets of eyes simultaneously, but succeeded with people like Lynx who had never experienced normal sight to begin with. This paved the way for further experiments that let her access other senses such as hearing, although she requires a complex external machine to suppress her own respective senses and circumvent sensory overload. This machine is built into a hoverchair she needs to make up for a side effect of using her powers: synchronizing with someone else's body wreaks havoc on her own sense of balance, and it takes her hours to readjust and be able to walk properly. Lynx has no fighting ability to speak of, but can use her powers in "reverse" to force an enemy into seeing from her blind eyes and hear from her suppressed ears, effectively shutting off their senses. While Lynx was thankful to Typhos for giving her the ability to see, the Second Sight subjects were frequently overworked because of the rare and useful nature of their abilities. This took enough of a toll on Lynx that when the split happened, her loyalty to Anathos won out. Sphinx Evgenia Mykonios, codename Sphinx, is the team's clever intelligence officer and both professional and romantic partner of Lynx. She was the one who convinced Lynx to volunteer for the Second Sight program, hoping it would be a cure to her lover's blindness, but now feels responsible for getting her involved with the perilous life the Wildcats lead. Previously a pirate, she can be foulmouthed and quick to anger but is very protective of Lynx. Sphinx's tagged along when Lynx left, being more loyal to her and Anathos than Typhos. Gepard Miles Olina, codename Gepard, is an elite soldier specializing in surprise attacks, a cyborg equipped to think fast and move fast. He uses small, light guns that don't weigh him down, at the cost of firepower. He is frequently poor, the fault of an online gambling addiction, but his attitude remains relentlessly positive. Gepard is a descendant of Aaron "Oblivion" Olina, an elite Typhos agent from the 21st century. His lineage doesn't mean much to him, though, and he ultimately broke with Typhos because of disagreements regarding his paycheck. Unfortunately he's economically no better off with the Wildcats, but sticks around for the camaraderie. Panther Panther is a second spy with focus on assassination, being equipped with hi-tech optical camouflage. Like any good man who can hide in the shadows he likes to act like a cool ninja, putting on an air of mystery and silence, but in moments of stress he gets nervous and has a hard time keeping the illusion up. He's also something of a ladies' man. Though he tries to keep his reasoning a mystery, Panther has revealed under pressure that he became a Wildcat because he likes the company and had no other friends back at Typhos. Gryphon Gryphon is the most cybernetically enhanced of the Wildcats, having replaced practically her entire body with robotics, with only her head remaining from her original body. Her body is equipped with wings and powerful jets that allow her to fly faster than most planes. She is the youngest member of the Wildcats, having only recently replaced the previous—now deceased—holder of the Gryphon codename, and is very earnest and eager to impress the others. Her eagerness to please her new team turned out to be so strong that Gryphon chose them over Typhos. History Epsilon Six and breakaway Clandestine Task Force Epsilon Six was one of several top-secret elite units that made up T.S.X., Typhos Security's division dedicated to illegal operations such as espionage and assassinations. It was established when Anathos was deemed worthy of her own unit, and she was allowed to hand-pick its members from other units she had previously worked with. Epsilon Six's primary mission statement was to assassinate individuals found to be threats to Typhos, but they also worked with disposing spies within the organization, spying on other factions and participating in important wartime maneuvers. Epsilon Six was usually made up of around ten individuals with a rotating membersship, not being immune to casualties: new members were always picked out by Anathos herself. When Anathos up and left Typhos, she said nothing to her unit, leaving them arguing among themselves if she was a traitor or had a good reason for her actions. In the end, the majority of Epsilon Six decided on the latter and deserted as well, looking to rejoin their commander. Some remained behind, denouncing Anathos, and Typhos subsequently dissolved Epsilon Six and placed the loyalists in other units. Birth of the Wildcats The six deserters were able to track Anathos down, and though she initially mistrusted them, believing they'd come to retrieve or eliminate her, she found to her surprise that they wanted to join her in whatever she was doing. Anathos revealed that she had discovered that she actually belonged to a multidimensional group of god-like beings known as DI-LAWS, and sought to rejoin them. Her subordinates were glad to help, out of loyalty, curiousity and a desire to come with her to the realm of the "gods". Wanting to cut ties with Typhos and obfuscate their identities, Anathos officially named their group the Wildcats and gave everyone a codename to go by. The Wildcats remained in hiding for some time, modifying a space cruiser stolen from Typhos into their mobile headquarters, renaming it the Sudden Death. They never stayed in one place to avoid detection from Typhos, but their search for clues regarding DI-LAWS gained some minor notoriety in the galaxy. Their search eventually led them to VOX, which Lynx and Panther were able to infiltrate, allowing them to steal some info that led the Wildcats to a seemingly abandoned DI-LAWS outpost. They made this location their new base while Anathos arranged a dimensional disaster that would catch her creators' attention. Some of the Wildcats were unsure if this was safe, but found their concerns brushed aside. When Anathos's plan succeeded and the DI-LAWS agent Arma Agdos arrived to investigate her, the Wildcats were ordered to let the agent pass without incident. They were confused when a fight broke out between the two, but remained on standby as ordered until Arma's ship began bombarding the outpost, at which point they evacuated their commander. Battle of Phobos After a period of reflection, Anathos decided to try again, but needed new access to DI-LAWS technology to do so. She led the Wildcats to the place of her creation, a Typhos science base on Phobos, where they made short work of the base's personnel and took it over. The team learned from their leader that the facility was being used to mass-produce copies of her, and that she planned to take them apart and build another dimension-piercing device that would surely impress DI-LAWS. The Wildcats' orders were to defend the facility until she was done. Preparing a defensive strategy, the Wildcats were confused when someone approached and knocked on the main gate—Aya Calypso, another DI-LAWS agent. As they discussed what the enemy's strategy could be, if they were trying to lure them out or distract them, the knocking grew stronger until the gate fell before the intruder's blows, and the battle began. With Arma and a third participant, Ariel Bastet, on the approach, the Wildcats employing a "divide and conquer" strategy and had Gryphon carry Aya in the sky of Phobos. The plan was that Lynx would join Gryphon and they'd fight the separated A-sisters in two-on-one battles, but they were forced to change priorities on discovering that another combatant was present in the facility: Lynk, sent by Typhos Security. As part of the plan, Gepard and Sphinx battled Arma while Tiger and Panther took on Ariel. Lynx was diverted to deal with Lynk, who was deemed a lesser threat, leaving Gryphon to fight Aya alone. Unfortunately, Lynk proved as formidable as the DI-LAWS warriors and Lynx was forced to call for reinforcements, prompting her partner Sphinx to break off the battle with Arma to help her. With her departure, Gepard ended up defeated by Arma who was able to make her way to Anathos. The other Wildcats continued their separate battles even as Anathos and Arma fought, but lost one by one: Gryphon was the first to fall after having underestimating Aya, followed by Lynx and Sphinx and finally Tiger and Panther. Aftermath On recovering, the Wildcats learned that though Anathos had been defeated, her wish had been granted: DI-LAWS were taking her back. They, however, were not to be brought along. The DI-LAWS agents had confirmed that they had lost their access to DI-LAWS technology and no longer posed a threat to space-time, and thus were allowed to go free. Furthermore, Lynk had cut ties with Typhos and had no stake in capturing or eliminating them. Before the agents departed, the Wildcats were allowed to say their tearful goodbyes to Anathos, who promised to come back and visit once she, too, was a DI-LAWS agent. Still wanted by Typhos, the Wildcats took on a nomadic lifestyle, traveling space on the Sudden Death. They began adventuring and working odd jobs as unaligned mercenaries, becoming something similar to a pirate crew. They never declared a new leader, agreeing that no one could live up to Anathos, and as a result always acted and spoke as a group. Category:Organizations